


Trapped in Glass

by Fleur_de_Jasmin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal, One Shot, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleur_de_Jasmin/pseuds/Fleur_de_Jasmin
Summary: There is no way to escape the elephant in the room.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 13
Kudos: 119





	Trapped in Glass

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic!!! Hope you like it!!!!

Ladybug was stuck in a glass box with her pun loving partner, Chat Noir. He already have used cataclysm so he clearly can't get them out.

She didn't want to be with him. Not now. Not after what happened a week ago. She was-

"You have been avoiding me all week," he announced.

She was doing...that. She couldn't face him after she found out. She needed time to process. It's not everyday it turns out that your crush also happens to be your partner who you were rejecting.

"Right now is not the time, chat. We have an akuma to defeat," she attempted at changing the subject.

"I am sure Rena and Caracpe have got it under contorl. And we are stuck anyways, we can't do anything. So, I just wanted to know why you have been ignoring me, Marinette?"

Right, she had brought Rena Rouge and Carapace to help defeat today's akuma. Their dynamic is breaking down with the lack of communication so they needed the help.

She sighed, it was clear that he was planning on talking about the elephant in the room. She couldn't blame him. She had avoided him as if he was a plague, even Alya and Nino got suspicious and started asking questions.

"I wasn't ready," she answered. She wasn't ready to tell him that she freaked out because he happens to be her crush. He obviously doesn't see her as more than a friend anymore. 

"None of us were ready, m'lady. It just happened," he was right, the reveal happened by accident. "But we needed to talk about it. I know your disappointed it was me," he continued, voice filled with hurt.

"I am not disappointed! How could I be? You on the other hand, must be disappointed in me." 

"Non sense, I am glad it's you, Marinette. Your amazing and talented, of course you would be ladybug," he replied sincerely, a smile tugging at his lips.

She couldn't help but smile too. "Thanks, kitty."

"Your welcome, buginette," he smile started to drop "but I don't think you not being ready is the only reason."

"What noooooo, there is no other reason," she lied, trying to sound normal.

He chuckled, she was so Marinette. It was cute.

"I know your lieing, princess," she was his partner, his other half, of course he would know she wasn't telling the truth.

She can't bring herself to confess to him. They fell into silence. Even after all what happened, their silence was comfortable. They could hear the noise from the akuma attack from the distance but neither of them moved.

Ladybug turned around and made eye contact with him for the first time this week. She missed looking in to his green eyes. His eyes are a beautiful emerald green and they shined with life as they meet her sapphire blue eyes. 

Neither of them spoke a word, looking in eachother's eyes looking for answers and speaking unspoken words. Chat was the first to break the ice of their silence.

"Whatever your reasons are, I will always love you, Marinette," he looked at her like she was the sun and the moon.

He loved her. He loved her even though he knew she was Marinette. Adrien loved her and she loved him too. All what she has to do is confess to him.

"I-i lo-," her confession was soon interrupted by a loud noise. She sighed, confessing to him must wait, they must find a way get of here so they can defeat the akuma.

"Plagg, claws in," he detransformed, getting some cheese from his pocket for Plagg before transforming back and cataclysming the glass box, freeing them.

"Why didn't you do this from the beginning?" she asked.

"I am not ready to spend another week with you ignoring me so I figured if we stayed and talked, we will reach to an agreement," he answered, a grin plastered at his face.

"You are so dead!!"


End file.
